De l'indifférence à l'amour, il y a Facebook
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: EN PAUSE : Après la bataille, mais avant l'épilogue. Voici ce qui aurait pu se passer de nos jours. Quand Harry découvre Malfoy, quand Draco découvre Potter... Facebook n'est pas loin.
1. Chapitre 1 : Mercredi 12 janvier 2011

**Avant propos :** Bon, voici un gros délire de chez délire. Je ne sais pas vous _**je suis même presque sûre que je suis la seule qui trouve débile des gens qui écrivent sur Facebook alors qu'à la période « Harry Potter à Poudlard », cela n'existait pas encore**_ **Bref**, tout ça pour dire que je me suis lancé en défi d'écrire une sorte de fic qui met en place Facebook mais qui, et c'est le plus important, reste probable. Enfin tout est relatif.

* * *

><p><strong>Titre : <strong>De l'indifférence à l'amour, il y a Facebook.

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Couple :** Draco/Harry _(avec du temps)_

**Rated :** M _(mais très très progressif)_

**Genre :** Un peu de tout (^-^)

**Disclaimer ****: **Hélas, les personnages tirés de l'univers « Harry Potter » ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de JKR en autre.

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Mise en situation** : Cela se passe en 2011… c'est-à-dire de nos jours. Plus précisément treize ans après la victoire d'Harry Potter sur l'autre mégalo. Oubliez partiellement l'épilogue de JKR, mais pas les 7 tomes !

**Précision** **:** Les POV vont changer au fil de l'écriture. Soyez attentifs (^-^)

**Publication :** Aléatoire, _sorry_

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>** d'auteure : **Me voici avec une fic qui est en route depuis le 14 février de cette année. J'ai eu envie de la publier, parce que comme toute mode, l'idée « FaceBook » risque de devenir vite obsolète _(si __je__ peux me permettre l'expression ou le terme). J'espère que cela vous plaira. Ce chapitre est très court… mais n'ayez crainte, si j'ai un bon retour, je publierai le chapitre 2 assez rapidement. C'est plutôt un test pour le lectorat et savoir si __ç__a vaut le coup que je continue._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : <strong>_**Mercredi 12 janvier 2011**_

* * *

><p><span>Harry Potter<span> et_ Hermione Weasley _sont maintenant ami(e)s.

_Hermione Weasley, Ron Weasley, George Weasley et 12 __autres__personnes__aiment__ça__._

**Hermione Weasley**: Alors, content d'être passé à la technologie moldue ? C'est super non ! En plus, nous avons notre propre réseau, rien qu'entre sorciers ! C'est super !

**Harry Potter** : Oui ! Et c'est encore mieux car je pourrai avoir un contact avec Gin' pendant ses saisons de Quidditch.

**Hermione Weasley** : Ok. Mais là, excuse-moi, je dois éteindre l'ordinateur, Rose a besoin de moi. A vendredi Harry.

Harry Potter est désormais ami(e)s avec _Ron Weasley_ et _George Weasley_.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, chapitre 1 publié. <strong>

**Espérant que vous ayez lu l'avant-propos, la situation de la fic et le reste, j'attends votre avis.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Mardi 25 janvier 2011

**Titre : **De l'indifférence à l'amour, il y a Facebook.

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Couple :** Draco/Harry _(avec du temps)_

**Rated :** M _(mais très très progressif)_

**Genre :** Un peu de tout (^-^)

**Disclaimer ****: **Hélas, les personnages tirés de l'univers « Harry Potter » ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de JKR en autre.

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Mise en situation** : Voir chapitre 1

**Précision** **:** Les POV vont changer au fil de l'écriture. Soyez attentifs (^-^)

**Publication :** Aléatoire, _sorry_

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteure :<strong> On en apprend un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Mais bon, l'histoire va avancer doucement, hein. **Bonne lecture à vous.**

Merci à** Pin **pour sa review anonyme au chapitre précédent.

**Ps :** Certains d'entre vous ont bloqué l'envoi de MP, et depuis que le site bug pour la réponse aux reviews via le lien direct, je dois passer par le système MP. Si vous souhaitez vos réponses, débloquez l'option. (^-^)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>_**Mardi 25 janvier 2011 **(Treize jours après le chapitre précédent)_

* * *

><p><span>Harry Potter<span> à rejoint le groupe_ « Poudlard »_

_Neville Londubat et quatre autres personnes aiment ça_

**Blaise Zabini** : Tiens ! Mais voilà Potter ! Comment va notre survivant ?

**Harry Potter** : Je ne pensais vraiment pas tomber sur des Sang purs sur Facebook.

_13 personnes aiment ça._

**Neville Londubat** : Loin de moi l'idée de débuter un débat, mais n'oublie pas que je suis un Sang pur. Sinon, comment vont James, Albus et Lily ?

**Harry Potter** : Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Pour les petits monstres, ils vont bien, là ils jouent dehors avec la neige. Je suis content d'être en congés. Et toi et Luna, tout va bien avec le bébé ?

**Neville Londubat** : Très bien ! Elle est de plus en plus belle.

**Gregory Goyle** : Ne venez pas ici pour raconter votre vie ! Vous avez des murs personnels pour ça ! Au fait Blaise, tu viens ce soir au manoir ?

_Blaise Zabini et 4 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Blaise Zabini** : Oui Greg. A ce soir. Potter, dans l'espoir de ne plus te croiser en ces lieux.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry Potter est désormais ami(e)s avec _Neville Londubat_ et _Luna Lovegood-Londubat._

_Hermione Weasley, Ron Weasley et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Hermione Weasley** : Ronald, tu n'es pas censé travailler ?

**Ron Weasley** : Si, mais c'est la pause déjeuner. Salut Harry ! Merci de me laisser tout le boulot.

_Harry Potter aime ça_

**Harry Potter** : Je me rattraperai la semaine prochaine, pour te laisser aller voir ton match des Canons de Chudley ! Allez, je vous laisse, les enfants veulent me montrer leur bonhomme de neige. A vendredi !

_Hermione Weasley, Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat aiment ça._

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 2 est publié.<strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu un minium.**

**Je ne donne ****pas ****de date pour la suite, car ça dépendra de vous, de mon humeur et de ma béta qui est déjà surchargée.**

**Pensez à moi et laissez une review avec votre avis.  
><strong>

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 2 publié le 21 mai 2011_

_**Ps :** _Merci à ceux qui ont placé cette histoire en story alerte, bien qu'en rececoir sans review, frustre au plus haut point.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Mercredi 26 janvier 2011

**Titre : **De l'indifférence à l'amour, il y a Facebook.

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Couple :** Draco/Harry _(avec du temps)_

**Rated :** M _(mais très très progressif)_

**Genre :** Un peu de tout (^-^)

**Disclaimer ****: **Hélas, les personnages tirés de l'univers « Harry Potter » ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de JKR en autre.

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Mise en situation** : Voir chapitre 1

**Précision** **:** Les POV vont changer au fil de l'écriture. Soyez attentifs.

**Publication :** Aléatoire, _sorry_

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteure :<strong> Merci pour vos reviews, anonymes ou non. Elles m'ont fait super plaisir et j'espère que le site vous a bien fait parvenir vos réponses. Je ne blablate plus et vous souhaite « bonne courte lecture ».

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>_**Mercredi 26 janvier 2011 **(Un jour après le chapitre précédent)_

* * *

><p><span>Ginny Potter<span> et _Harry Potter_ sont maintenant ami(e)s.

Ginny Potter et _Harry Potter_ sont maintenant en couple.

**Ginny Potter** : Salut Harry. J'espère que les enfants vont bien. Je viens de voir à l'instant que tu t'es enfin décidé à te créer un compte. Si tu pouvais mettre en profil la photo qu'on a fait à Noël chez ma mère, avec les enfants, ce serait bien. Je te dis à ce soir, par cheminette. Je vous aime.

_Harry Potter aime ça._

Harry Potter a changé la photo de son profil.

**Harry Potter** : Salut mon amour. Je suis heureux d'être en couple avec toi… et si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de te faire, là, tout de suite, sur le bureau.

**Ginny Potter** : Heu Harry, es-tu au courant que tous tes amis peuvent lire ton dernier message ?

**Harry Potter** : Comment on fait pour le supprimer ?

**Hermione Weasley** : Harry, avant tout, tu aurais dû lire le règlement. Il est impossible de supprimer une publication. Le seul défaut de Facebook sorcier. C'est pour éviter un rassemblement d'ancien Mangemort.

**Harry Potter** : Pardon Gin'. Et merci Mione. Bon, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps, j'ai trop honte.

_Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle et 34 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Hermione Weasley** : De toute évidence, il n'y a pas que tes amis qui peuvent lire ton mur.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 3 est publié.<strong>

**Il marque l'arrivée de Draco **_(^-^)_

**J'espère que ce court, **_même très court_**, texte vous a plu un peu.**

**Je ne change pas et ne fixe pas de date pour la suite.**

**Soyez quand même gentil et laissez-moi une petite review.**

**Je remercie ma Béta qui arrive encore à corriger mes textes, malgré tout ceux qu'elle doit déjà corriger. **_**Ze t'aime très fort**_

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 3 publié le 29 mai 2011_

_**Ps : **_Eichi-chan, si tu veux recevoir dorénavant mes réponses aux reviews, accepte les messages privés s'il te plait. Il en va de même pour les autres (^-^).


	4. Chapitre 4 : Jeudi 03 février 2011

**Titre : **De l'indifférence à l'amour, il y a Facebook.

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Couple :** Draco/Harry _(avec du temps)_

**Rated :** M _(mais très très progressif)_

**Genre :** Un peu de tout (^-^)

**Disclaimer ****: **Hélas, les personnages tirés de l'univers « Harry Potter » ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de JKR en autre.

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Mise en situation** : Voir chapitre 1

**Précision** **:** Les POV vont changer au fil de l'écriture. Soyez attentifs.

**Publication :** Aléatoire, _sorry_

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteure :<strong> Désolée pour cette attente, mais ma béta était surchargée avec d'autres fichiers à corriger et je ne lui ai envoyé qu'il y a très très peu de temps celui-ci, n'étant pas prioritaire. Sinon, voici un chapitre plus long, qui pour les plus fins d'entre vous vous mettra sur la voie en ce qui concerne la très lointaine mise en couple d'Harry et Draco. Je vous laisse lire mon mur… euh, le mur d'Harry, Mdr ! Bonne lecture.

**Merci à** _Pin, manganiark, kahlan, Nologin et Tytyanna_ **pour leur reviews anonymes**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>_** Jeudi 03 février 2011 **__(Huit jours après le chapitre précédent)_

* * *

><p>Harry Potter a rejoint le groupe <em>« Facebook sorcier pour les nuls »<em>

_Ginny Potter, Hermione Weasley, George Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

Teddy Lupin est désormais ami(e)s avec _Harry Potter_, _Ginny Potter_, _Hermione Weasley_ et 5 autres personnes.

_Harry Potter et Ginny Potter aiment ça._

**Harry Potter** : Andromeda a cédé ?

**Teddy Lupin** : Oui. Elle m'a offert mon ordinateur il y a peine une heure. Je le trouve génial ce concept.

**Hermione Weasley** : Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard Ted ?

**Teddy Lupin** : Heu, si. Mais j'ai un virus très… contagieux et je suis assigné à domicile.

**Draco Malfoy** : Cesse de mentir Teddy ! Tu es été renvoyé pour une semaine à cause de ton comportement dans MON cours !

**Harry Potter** : Malfoy, permets-moi de te demander avec politesse de partir de mon mur.

_Ron Weasley aime ça._

**Teddy Lupin** : Ouais, dégage Malfoy ! Merci parrain.

**Harry Potter** : Ted, je te prierais d'être poli envers un membre du corps enseignant de Poudlard… même si ce membre est Malfoy. Sinon, pourquoi avoir menti ?

**Teddy Lupin** : J'avais peur que tu ne m'emmènes plus au match pendant les vacances de printemps.

**Ginny Potter** : Et il aurait raison !

_Hermione Weasley et 7 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Teddy Lupin** : Mamy m'appelle pour manger. A plus tout le monde !

**Hermione Weasley** : Ted, attends ! Comment ça se fait qu'Andromeda t'a offert l'ordinateur malgré ton renvoi ?

**Teddy Lupin** : Tu aimerais bien le savoir hein ? Bon, je te le dis parce que le principal coupable lit probablement mon message. C'est parce que j'ai réussi à faire changer la couleur des cheveux du professeur Malfoy en jaune pendant un cours de potions. Mamy est contente de moi.

**Harry Potter** : Dis-moi quel balai tu veux, je vais te l'acheter !

_68 personnes aiment ça._

**Draco Malfoy** : Je vous emmerde tous autant que vous êtes !

_Astoria Malfoy, Daphnée Nott, Theodore Nott et 34 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Harry Potter** : Bon sang, comment se fait-il qu'autant de monde puisse lire mon mur ?

**George Weasley** : Parce que tu as ouvert au public. Active l'option « Seulement mes amis sorciers ».

_Harry Potter et Ginny Potter aiment ça._

* * *

><p>Sans attendre, je filai dans mes options et activai celle que George m'avait citée.<p>

J'étais vraiment honteux de ne pas savoir me servir de cette simple chose. Mais bon, fallait voir le bon côté des choses, maintenant seul mes amis pouvaient voir mon mur.

Une fois mon option validée, je décidai de ne pas m'éterniser et fermai la fenêtre du programme.

Je fermai aussi mes autres applications et quand mon ordinateur fut éteint, je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'étage, où les enfants jouaient.

James s'amusait avec des voitures qu'Hermione avaient achetées du côté moldu. Il y avait aussi un poste de police moldu à faire fonctionner. Si ma mémoire était bonne, ce truc s'appelait Playmobil. Si je remontais loin, il me semblait que Dudley en avait eu quand j'étais petit. J'avais certainement prié tous les dieux pour en avoir moi aussi.

Le rire de Lily me sortit de mes souvenirs et je la vis s'amuser à la dinette avec ses poupées enchantées. Une vraie petite révolution dans les jouets sorciers.

Mon regard parcourut la pièce, à la recherche d'Albus. Mais ne le voyant pas, je demandai :

- Où est votre frère ?

- J'sais pas… dans sa chambre peut-être, encore en train de pleurer comme le petit malheureux qu'il est d'avoir autant de jouets, répondit James sans lever la tête.

Il ne me fallut qu'un pas pour l'atteindre et lui mettre une claque, pas trop forte. Il savait bien pourtant que je n'aimais pas qu'il parle ainsi de son frère !

Il leva la tête vers moi, les yeux humides et murmura un faible « pardon papa » avant de se remettre à jouer. J'étais sûr que ses yeux étaient de nouveau normaux. Il savait parfaitement jouer la comédie ce petit monstre.

Je pris ensuite le chemin de la chambre au fond du couloir et poussai la porte. Mon petit Albus était assis dans un coin de sa chambre, en pleurs. Je ne le comprenais pas et cela me faisait mal. Une douleur dans mon cœur de père qui n'arrivait pas à mettre le sourire sur le visage de son fils. Je marchai vers lui et m'accroupis. Je lui dis, doucement, tout en caressant ses cheveux :

- Hey p'tit bonhomme, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Il renifla bruyamment, et voyant que son nez coulait, je lui lançai un sort pour arranger son petit problème. Ma baguette rangée, je n'attendis pas, le pris dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi.

- Papa a quelques dossiers urgents à remplir, tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il en allant placer sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

Je pris la direction de mon bureau, au rez-de-chaussée, pour finir le travail que j'avais ramené. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, les enfants seraient encore chez Molly et je serais rentré très tard. D'ailleurs, Ron avait fait la même chose.

Une fois assis, mon fils bien calé contre mon torse, je pris ma plume, rédigeai mes rapports et vérifiai ceux de l'équipe que je dirigeais avec Ron. Le temps passa trop vite et ce fut le grondement dans le ventre de mon fils qui me ramena à la réalité.

Je jetais un œil à la montre que Gin' m'avait offerte pour la Saint-Valentin. Je l'avais reçu par hibou. Elle était simple, avec un bracelet en cuir de dragon et de petites émeraudes pour indiquer chaque heure.

Quand je vis qu'il était déjà passé vingt et une heures, je me levai, attirant un rire de mon fils et ce fut le cœur réchauffé par ce son que je pénétrai dans la cuisine dans le but de préparer le repas du soir, ayant légué Kreattur à un orphelinat il y a de ça six ans.

La seule chose qui manquait dans cette cuisine était ma femme qui était absente pour sa carrière. Elle me manquait de plus en plus et même si cela me dégoûtait, je ne pouvais empêcher mon corps de réagir alors qu'elle était loin. Ma main droite me servait plus que je ne l'aurais voulu depuis la naissance de Lily, dernier moment où ma femme avait consenti à mettre sa carrière d'attrapeuse professionnelle de côté. A peine avait-elle accouché qu'elle avait repris l'entrainement pour pouvoir reprendre la saison trois mois plus tard.

Je devais dire que mon idéalisation de la famille que je m'étais faite était loin d'être ce que j'avais. Moi j'aurais voulu secrètement ce que Ron avait avec Hermione. Une femme présente, aimante et… dans son lit chaque soir.

- Papa, l'eau déborde, me dit Albus assis à la table de la cuisine.

Je secouai la tête et me morigénai de penser de telles choses sur mon mariage. Je baissai le feu et lançai un sort pour essuyer l'eau au sol.

Ma vie était ce qu'elle était, et rien ne pouvait la changer dans l'immédiat. Je devais être patient encore quelques années.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 4 est publié.<strong>

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 4 publié le 17 juin 2011_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Lundi 14 février 2011

**Titre : **De l'indifférence à l'amour, il y a Facebook.

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Couple :** Draco/Harry _(avec du temps)_

**Rated :** M _(mais très très progressif)_

**Genre :** Un peu de tout (^-^)

**Disclaimer ****: **Hélas, les personnages tirés de l'univers « Harry Potter » ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de JKR en autre.

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Mise en situation** : Voir chapitre 1

**Précision** **:** Les POV vont changer au fil de l'écriture. Soyez attentifs ^^

**Publication :** Aléatoire, _sorry_

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteure :<strong> Après un temps long, où, je dois avouer, c'est l'oubli d'envoyer le chapitre en correction qui est la cause, me revoilà avec cette fiction légère mais très sérieuse en même temps. Je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous souhaite bonne lecture pour ce chapitre qui ravira certains fans d'un Blond nommé Malfoy ! **Merci** à _Manganiark_ pour sa review anonyme ainsi qu'à _Virginie1_ a qui je ne peux pas répondre à cause de l'option contre les MP.

**Note Béta** : Les fans d'un certain brun nommé Potter sont priés d'attendre un peu *sort*. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>_** Lundi 14 février 2011 ****11 jours après le chapitre 4**_

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> : Je déteste être de corvée « Pré-au-Lard » !

_Blaise Zabini aime ça_

**Draco Malfoy** : Fous-toi de moi, toi ! Faux frère !

Draco Malfoya publié de nouvelles photos sur son profil.

**Daphnée Nott** : Oh, qu'il est beau mon filleul. Draco, tu as vu comme il est beau ! Il me ressemble tellement.

**Draco Malfoy** : Ôte-moi d'un doute… ai-je couché avec toi dans ma vie ?

**Théodore Nott** : Je préviens que si c'est le cas, tu vas tâter de ma baguette Draco !

_Gregory Goyle aime ça._

**Astoria Malfoy** : Cessez vos enfantillages et revenez au plus important. Ah oui qu'il est beau notre petit Scorpius avec sa salopette. Et puis, ne trouvez-vous pas qu'au fil des années il ressemble de plus en plus à Draco ? Sinon chéri, comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas reçu de cadeau ?

_Blaise Zabini, Padma Patil, Lavande Brown et 32 autres aiment ça._

**Draco Malfoy** : Blaise combien de fois devrai-je te dire qu'Astoria est ma femme ? Alors pas le peine d'aimer le fait qu'elle n'ait pas reçu de cadeau. Pas touche ! Quand aux autres, foutez-le camp de mon mur !

**Padma Patil** : Si je veux, ancien Mangemort !

**Draco Malfoy** : Je vais garder mon calme et ne pas m'énerver. Mon amour, si tu n'as pas reçu ton cadeau, c'est parce que je compte te l'offrir ce weekend. Bon, j'ai cours dans quelques minutes, fais un bisou à Scorpius.

**Blaise Zabini** : Tu te ramollis Draco !

**Draco Malfoy** : Quand tu seras marié et que tu auras procréé, tu pourras ouvrir ta bouche.

**Théodore Nott** : Je ne tiens ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre… mais Draco a raison. Quand tu seras marié et père de famille Blaise, tu te ramolliras aussi comme tu le dis si bien. Sinon, je déteste cette stupide loi qui interdit aux sorciers avec la marque de ne pas pouvoir restreindre l'accès à leur mur !

**Brigade Facebook** : Nous vous avertissons que le seuil de vocabulaire interdit est dépassé. Les comptes des membres suivant seront désactivés pendant quinze jours : Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Astoria Malfoy, Padma Patil, Lavande Brown, Theodore Nott, Daphnée Nott et Grégory Goyle. Merci d'utiliser _Facebook sorcier_.

* * *

><p>Je fixai mon écran, la colère bouillonnant en moi. Je n'avais rien dit, rien fait et… et cette fichue Brigade de mes fesses me suspendait mon compte ? Aujourd'hui !<p>

Je décidai de fermer mon portable dernier cri de la technologie hybride alliant la magie et quelques machins moldus. Je ne devais surtout pas écouter cette voix en moi m'ordonnant de débouler au Ministère pour faire valoir mes droits. Je n'en avais presque plus, même si les gens pensaient le contraire.

Voyant que le temps avait passé plus vite que je l'imaginais, je me levai pour aller donner mon cours. Malgré tout ce qui m'était tombé dessus depuis la fin de la guerre, j'avais était plus qu'heureux de décrocher après mes études la place de feu mon parrain et héros de guerre, décoré de l'ordre de Merlin à titre posthume. Minerva m'avait embauché à la sortie de mes études et je ne pouvais que l'en remercier.

J'avais eu, au tout début, peur que Potter soit professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal, mais j'avais été vite soulagé. C'était un vieil Auror qui avait combattu pendant la guerre et qui avait eu le poste, en grande partie grâce au béguin de notre très chère directrice.

A présent, dans les couloirs, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à mon fils. Mon joyau, mon trésor. C'était grâce à lui que j'étais devenu plus humain, plus souriant… plus émotif aussi.

Merlin que je pouvais me rappeler avec horreur cette larme qui avait coulé le long de ma joue quand il avait pris mon index, à peine sorti du ventre de sa mère. Et pour son dernier anniversaire, je n'avais pas pu me retenir de le prendre dans mes bras, tout joyeux que j'étais de vivre ces instants avec lui. Et même si être loin de lui la semaine me peinait, j'étais un père heureux. Et Astoria rendait l'homme en moi comblé, même si ces derniers temps, elle était un peu plus distante. J'avais bon espoir que mon cadeau de ce weekend lui plairait.

- Professeur ?

Je cessai mes pensées et dévisageai la jeune élève devant moi. Une Poufsouffle, maison précisément, en outre, à qui je devais donner cours dans quelques minutes.

- Oui ? Demandai-je.

- Heu, je viens d'être appelée dans le bureau de la directrice et je ne pourrai…

- Revenez en cours avec un mot d'excuse. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai un cours de Potions à enseigner.

Je devais dire qu'être un professeur aussi froid que Severus me donnait la sensation d'être proche de lui. Ce parrain qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour la lumière.

Quand je fus devant ma salle de cours, j'ouvris la porte et laissai entrer mes élèves. Ensuite mes deux heures de cours se déroulèrent comme d'habitude. Je créai des groupes inter-maison en mémoire à Dumbledore qui était le seul à m'avoir laissé une chance de changer mon destin. Je donnai aussi après quelques minutes, les instructions et enfin entamai mes rondes autour des tables afin d'éviter les explosions de chaudron. J'avais une peur constante d'avoir un Londubat numéro deux dans mes classes.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 5 est publié. <strong>_Il fait 4 pages, 1.025 mots._

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu un minimum. Je remercie ici aussi ceux qui me suivent et laisse une trace de leur lecture. Ca me fait chaud au cœur de voir que même avec une publication non fixe, vous restez fidèle au poste ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 5 publié le 24 juillet 2011_

* * *

><p><em>Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai publié un Os NevilleDraco_

_**Post bellum** : Beaucoup de morts, des changements mais aussi des statistiques. Celle sur la Magie Pure, qui s'éteint. Une loi votée, l'espoir de tout arranger grâce à une nouvelle génération de Sang-Pur. Quelles incidences aura cette loi pour Neville. _

_http : / www . fanfiction . net/s/7165089/1/bPost_b_bbellum_b_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Mardi 15 février 2011

**Titre : **De l'indifférence à l'amour, il y a Facebook.

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Couple :** Draco/Harry _(avec du temps)_

**Rated :** M _(mais très très progressif)_

**Genre :** Un peu de tout (^-^)

**Disclaimer ****: **Hélas, les personnages tirés de l'univers « Harry Potter » ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de JKR en autre.

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Mise en situation** : Voir chapitre 1

**Précision** **:** Les POV vont changer au fil de l'écriture. Soyez attentifs (^-^)

**Publication :** Aléatoire, _sorry_

**Note d'auteure :** Me revoici avec la suite de cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! (^-^)

**Merci **à _manganiark _et kahlan pour leur review anonyme.

**Note béta : **Idem ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>_** Mardi 15 février 2011**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> : Harry, tu as entendu ça ?

**Harry Potter** : Ron, je suis dans la même pièce que toi, donc au lieu d'écrire sur ce fichu mur, parle-moi !

**Hermione Weasley** : Travaillez, vous deux ! Vous ne devriez même pas avoir votre Facebook d'ouvert !

_George Weasley aime ça_

**George** **Weasley** : Vous voyez les gars le bonheur d'être son propre patron ? Et permets-moi de te dire une chose Hermione, si Ron et Harry doivent travailler, toi, que fais-tu ici ?

**Hermione Weasley** : Je suis en train de faire des recherches sur l'ordinateur pour mon travail et j'en ai profité pour espionner ces deux zigotos. Bon, à ce soir Ron, à demain Harry. Et George, à dans quelques heures, je dois passer au magasin.

**George Weasley** : Tu es la bienvenue en mon humble magasin, belle-sœur. Pense à venir avec Hugo, il manque à son parrain !

_Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Weasley et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

><p>Je ris et ne pus m'empêcher de regarder mon meilleur ami, rouge de honte.<p>

- Tu vois, je suis là, tu peux me parler, tu sais, lui dis-je en souriant avant d'éclater de rire.

Cela ne m'était plus arrivé depuis très longtemps.

- Oui, bon d'accord, j'avoue, je n'ai pas été très malin sur ce coup-là, me dit-il en se levant et en venant s'assoir sur le bord de mon bureau. Sais-tu ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs quand j'ai été chercher des scones ?

- Non, mais tu vas me le dire, je suppose.

Qui aurait pu croire que mon ami, avec le temps, deviendrait une vraie commère ? Pas moi !

- Tu sais, la brigade que le ministère a mise en place pour le réseau Facebook sorcier…

- Ils ont crée une brigade pour ce truc, dis-je surpris. Pourquoi ? Demandai-je.

Devant la mine défaite de Ron, je compris que… que j'avais certainement loupé une conversation où il m'en avait parlé.

- Eh bien tu sais, celle dont je t'ai parlé un peu avant la Saint-Valentin. L'équipe qui passe son temps sur Facebook et qui est payée pour le faire. Je t'ai même dit, pour rire car Hermione me tuerait sûrement, que j'allais demander ma mutation.

- Oh, eh bien… hum… oui, j'en ai un vague souvenir, mentis-je.

- Merlin soit loué ! Eh bien, sais-tu que pas plus tard qu'hier, ils ont suspendu les comptes de Malfoy, Zabini, les Nott, Patil et Brown ?

- Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?

- Ah ben ça, j'en sais rien. Mais bon, c'est cool non ? Enfin débarrassé, me dit-il content avant de retourner à son bureau. Au fait, c'est toi qui a le dossier Carlson ?

- Euh, quelque part par là, je crois, dis-je en pointant une pile de dossiers qui tenait par je ne savais quel magie.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je revenais d'avoir été cherché les enfants chez Molly. Je les voyais heureux d'être à la maison. Moi-même j'étais heureux de les voir ici, avec moi.

- Papa, on peut aller se laver ? Demanda James.

Je lui souris et sans attendre, je pris Albus dans mes bras. Je l'avais déposé sur le canapé, avec Lily. Cette dernière se leva et alla directement prendre la main de son plus grand frère. Nous montèrent tous à l'étage et je remplis rapidement la baignoire. J'allais y installer les garçons, tandis que moi, je ferais prendre une douche à la petite puce. Une fois l'eau à bonne température, je déshabillai Albus, qui était encore une fois dans ses pensées, puis le mis dans la baignoire. James s'y installa seul, et, leur faisant les gros yeux en disant que je ne voulais pas de dispute, je pris Lily et la déshabillai à son tour. Je la plaçai ensuite dans la cabine de douche et je commençai à la laver. Nous rîmes tous les deux parce qu'elle me mouillait et je lui chatouillais le ventre.

Quand tous les enfants furent lavés et mis au lit, Albus avec plus de réticence, je pris le chemin du salon où je m'assis.

Je fermai les yeux et me dis que même si j'aimais mon travail, cela n'était plus une vie saine pour les enfants. Je les voyais si peu.

Je laissai ma tête partir en arrière et me dis une fois de plus que malgré toutes les fois où j'avais imaginé ma vie de famille, jamais je n'avais pensé à ça. Une femme absente, un boulot que j'aimais mais qui me prenait beaucoup de mon temps, et mes propres enfants plus présents chez leur grand-mère que chez moi.

Soufflant et sachant qu'il était tard, je décidai de monter me coucher à mon tour. Je ne fus pas long à trouver le sommeil mais il fut de courte durée, Albus venant me secouer l'épaule pour dormir avec moi.

Je le pris dans mes bras et son souffle contre mon cou me plongea de nouveau dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

J'étais dans mon lit, allongé. Je pensais à mon fils. J'allais le voir ce weekend et j'en étais heureux. Je l'aimais vraiment énormément et j'avais de plus en plus de mal de vivre loin de lui et d'Astoria. Mais ma femme n'avait pas voulu me suivre et vivre avec moi au château. Et de ce fait, mon fils non plus. Quelquefois je me demandais pourquoi elle avait refusé. Mais je me sortais vite cette question de la tête. Comment aurait-elle pu vouloir vivre au milieu d'un nombre imposant d'enfants alors qu'elle avait déjà du mal avec Scorpius.

Je soupirai et me relevai. Autant corriger quelques copies au lieu de rester là à broyer du noir. Je n'avais pas sommeil. Là, j'aurais voulu parler avec Astoria par messages privés, voir des photos de Scorpius… mais mon compte était suspendu.

J'aurais aimé me rendre compte qu'Astoria était disponible pour moi, même à cette heure si tardive. Je n'aimais pas penser qu'elle… qu'elle voyait Blaise dans mon dos depuis quelques temps. Je savais que je ne devais pas penser de telles choses sur eux, que l'un était un ami d'enfance et l'autre ma femme. Mais… j'avais cette impression. Ce doute. Et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus je voyais dans les commentaires ou remarques de mon ami une sorte d'aveu… ou de plaisir malsain. Je devenais sans doute parano.

Une fois installé devant mes copies, le temps passa et bien vite mes idées sombres furent remplacées par les potions. Je corrigeai avec acharnement les réponses données et je me rendis compte, très tard ou très tôt au matin, que j'avais tout corrigé. Je me plaçai alors dans le fond de ma chaise.

Je passai les mains sur mon visage et me dis que je devrais aller me coucher.

De nouveau dans mon lit, je fus heureux de penser à ma femme, son corps, ses mains, sa bouche. Je me sentis frissonner et avec en tête son regard amoureux posé sur moi, je me mis à me caresser le corps. Je ne fus pas long ensuite à passer aux choses sérieuses et je me rendis dans un cri muet, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Je ne pus que me dire que ce weekend j'allais pouvoir lui faire l'amour. Chose que nous n'avions pas faite depuis un certain temps.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 6 est publié.<strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. On avance un peu…**

**Une p'tite review serait pas de trop :p**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 6 publié le 09 octobre 2011é_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Mercredi 16 février 2011

**Titre : **De l'indifférence à l'amour, il y a Facebook.

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Couple :** Draco/Harry _(avec __du __temps)_

**Rated :** M _(mais __très __très __progressif)_

**Genre :** Un peu de tout (^-^)

**Disclaimer ****: **Hélas, les personnages tirés de l'univers « Harry Potter » ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de JKR en autre.

**Béta****correctrice :** Vivi64

**Mise****en****situation** : Voir chapitre 1

**Précision** **:** Les POV vont changer au fil de l'écriture. Soyez attentifs (^-^)

**Publication :** Aléatoire, _sorry_

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>**d****'****auteure :** Voici un petit chapitre qui en dit peu, tout en en disant beaucoup. Je sais aussi que ce chapitre est court, comme les autres… mais je ne vois pas cette fic – pour le moment – avoir de longs chapitres. Chaque chose en son temps ^^ Bonne lecture

**Merci** à miruru, _manganiark_, Laura B pour **leur reviews anonymes** qui m'ont fait super plaisir. Et je remercie Laura pour avoir **poster la 100ème review** ! Sache que j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en me rendant compte que cette fic avait déjà atteint ce nombre. **Merci à tous d'y avoir contribué**

**Note****Vivi** : Quelles bêtises weasleynesque allons-nous lire ? Qu'allons-nous apprendre de croustillant ? *sort*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre<strong>**7 : **_**Mercredi **__**16 **__**février **__**2011 **__*Un __jour __après __le __chapitre __6*_

* * *

><p><strong>George <strong>**Weasley** : Bonjour chers farceurs et farceuses… sachez qu'un nouveau produit est disponible depuis ce matin dans les établissements du Chemin de traverse et ceux situés à Pré-au-Lard. Venez nombreux, un cadeau est offert aux cent premiers acheteurs.

_123 personnes aiment ça. _

**Bill ****Weasley** : A peine ton annonce publiée et j'ai déjà eu quatre clients frérot ! Ca marche du tonnerre.

_45 personnes aiment ça._

**George ****Weasley** : Je te l'avais bien dit que les lunettes « déshabille-moi » aurait un grand succès ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais un groupe d'élèves vient de rentrer. A ce soir !

**Directrice ****de ****Poudlard** : Monsieur Weasley, je vous interdit de vendre ce produit à mes élèves, est-ce clair ?

**Georges ****Weasley** : Parfaitement clair Minerva. Je l'offrirai en cadeau après un certain montant d'achat.

**Bill ****Weasley** : Ne la mets pas en colère Georgy, te rappelles-tu du jour où tu as vendu à des élèves la potion révélatrice de désir ?

**Directrice ****de ****Poudlard** : Je vous préviens que si un mot sur cette journée s'ébruite ici même, je viens détruire votre magasin avec ma baguette jeune homme !

**George ****Weasley** : Du calme Minerva, je ne dirai rien. Vous pouvez désirer qui vous voulez, cela ne me regarde pas. Même le professeur en Défense contre les forces du mal.

* * *

><p>Je fermai cette chose que j'avais envie de jeter contre le mur et me retournai pour voir Alfred.<p>

- Qu'y a-t-il Minerva ?

- Ce maudit Weasley vient de mettre publiquement… l'incident avec la potion révélatrice, avouai-je en me laissant aller dans mon fauteuil.

Il toussa et sortit un mouchoir pour cracher dedans. Je vis, comme toutes les fois précédentes, du sang. Je me levai et allai poser ma main sur son épaule.

- Très cher, vous devriez prendre du repos et aller voir un médicomage. Je me fais du souci pour vous.

- Cela n'est pas grave Minerva. Je vais bien, me rassura-t-il.

Son regard sur moi me fit encore cette montée de joie. Mais son apparence, ses cernes et son teint pâle me firent prendre la bonne décision. Même si cela allait l'éloigner de moi, cet homme qui m'aimait et que j'aimais.

- Je vais demander un remplaçant au ministère. Toi, tu vas aller te faire soigner cette toux de plus en plus violente.

Il me regarda et me sourit, avant de prendre ma main et d'y déposer un baiser.

- A vos ordres, ma douce…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, le chapitre 7 est publié.<strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu. On avance un peu… et certains peuvent déjà comprendre comment Harry et Draco vont se rapprocher en premier lieu. **

**Une p'tite review serait pas de trop :p**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 7 publié le 19 novembre 2011_


End file.
